


Thank U

by Yeo_Mama



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baby Jung Wooyoung, Child Choi San, Childbirth, Criminal Kim Hongjoong, Cute Choi San, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Kim Hongjoong is Bad at Feelings, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, Kim Hongjoong-centric, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Parent Kim Hongjoong, Park Seonghwa is Bad at Feelings, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Police Officer Choi Jongho, Police Officer Jeong Yunho, Police Officer Kang Yeosang, Police Officer Park Seonghwa, Police Officer Song Mingi, San calls Hongjoong mama, Single Parent Kim Hongjoong, Single Parents, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Surprise Birth, Unexpected Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, no beta we die like men, unexpected birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeo_Mama/pseuds/Yeo_Mama
Summary: Hongjoong couldn't seem to get rid of Park Seonghwa.Maybe that was a good thing...
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: ATEEZ Mpreg Stories





	Thank U

Hongjoong was tired

It was 10pm on a Friday night and the 21-year-old found himself standing in the medical section of an old, rundown 24-hour convenience store, the musty smell of mildew filling his senses. His tired eyes drooping shut as he looked at every bottle on the shelf, trying to decipher which one would be the most effective.

Hell, he knew they all were basically overpriced shit that would do absolutely nothing, but he was desperate to try anything.

Him and his son needed them

The thought of his small 4-year-old made the young male realize just long he had been standing there, quickly grabbing a couple bottles and shoving them into his backpack, ignoring his aching back as he discreetly moved to the next isle, successfully avoiding the cashier's line of sight.

If there was a science for stealing, Hongjoong would definitely have mastered it by now.

With how long him and San had been out on the streets, he could basically do anything.

Lock pick, steal, break into cars, you name it and Hongjoong could do it.

But he felt no guilt towards his actions, it was all in the name of survival.

Ever since that lying, selfish asshole that called himself his boyfriend and father to his son kicked him and San (who was 2-years-old at the time) out onto the streets, Hongjoong did everything he could to keep himself and his son alive.

And if that meant going to extreme measures, such as prostitution, he would gladly do it just to make his son's life a tad bit less fucked up.

It was all for his son

Crouching down as he walked, Hongjoong quickly glanced over at the young teen who was manning the register, eyes closed as they slumped forward, soft snores leaving their mouth.

Bingo

Taking advantage of the situation, Hongjoong made quick work around the store, shoving things he needed into his bag as he scanned every isle.  
His tiny black-clad form zipping around the store, quiet as a mouse.

Only when a strong cramp overtook his body did he stop, doubled over in silent agony.

Breathing deeply, Hongjoong bit his lip as his waited for the pain to pass, tears pricking his eyes.

Why did this keep happening to him?

Over the past week he had been pledged with horrible back and hip pain, slowly rising in varying degrees of torture as the days went by.

The chronic pain actually being his original motive for leaving his son and coming across town just to visit the tiny corner store.

Regaining control of his body, Hongjoong made a beeline back towards the medical section, scanning the shelves for a heat pack, picking up various packages as he read the product details included on the back.

Honestly any kind would be fine at this point, he just needed something to get rid of this recurring pain.

Kneeling on the floor with items in hand, Hongjoong failed to notice the ever approaching sound of boots coming towards him as he continued to read the backs of each package.

"I would buy the one you're holding, it stays warm the longest..."

Body jumping in fear, Hongjoong dropped the offending heat pack, head snapping up at the smooth, deep voice behind him.

Taking in the figure behind him, Hongjoong's eyes widened with recognition as he stared at the the tall, dark haired man before him. His gray peacoat doing nothing to hide the black uniform underneath, the badge on his chest shining.

It was Seonghwa

One con to living on the streets means that you end up having to deal with the police quite often, and Hongjoong was no stranger to that.

With the amount of trouble he has gotten himself into, Hongjoong has spent a lot of time associating himself with the members of the ATEEZ Police Force, even going as far as calling themselves acquaintances at this point.

But Seonghwa was the one he had encountered the most.

He was always there, looming in the background, watching, listening.

Even if Hongjoong was to be warned by one of his colleagues, he was always there, quietly sitting in the passenger seat of their cruiser.

With the amount of times they had met they could have been considered friends, if it weren't for the circumstances that brought them together.

Hongjoong just couldn't seem to get rid of him.

Staring up at the older, Hongjoong quickly felt his fear melt away as he glared up at Seonghwa's sleek form, taking in his slicked back hair and handsome face. Annoyance quickly filled his tiny body.

Why was he so god damn attractive!

Huffing in irritation, Hongjoong turned back around, his attitude getting the best of him as he completely ignored the cop.

"Hongjoong..."

Seonghwa's low voice filled the air, a sound of smugness tinting the edges.

Hongjoong could almost feel the older tense up when he failed to respond, continuing to ignore him.

"Hongjoong"

Seonghwa's voice called out again, all playfulness gone as his tone turned hard, serious.

Feeling his stomach drop, Hongjoong tentatively turned his head, staring nervously at the intimidating figure before him.

"I'm going to kindly ask that you remove all items out of your backpack unless you are going to be paying for them"

Seonghwa spoke, cop-mode on as he warned him, eyeing his bulging bag.

Swallowing hard, Hongjoong glanced over at the bag, trying to come up with a plan.

He couldn't leave without this stuff.

San needed it

He needed it

As if like lightning, Hongjoong quickly snatched up his backpack, heat pad in hand, and made a run for the exit, barely escaping Seonghwa's grasp as he lunged for the sliding glass doors.

Feeling the cool, November air hit his face, Hongjoong took off down the street, small legs working overtime as he ran back to the small alleyway he called home.

He needed to get back to San

Seonghwa's boots could be heard behind him, slapping the concrete harshly as he rapidly gained on him.

Damn his long legs

"Hongjoong! HONGJOONG!

"Goddammit!" Seonghwa growled as he watched the small male continue to run, ignoring his pleas.

Grabbing the walkie-talkie on his hip, the cop brought it to his lips, waiting for one of his colleagues to respond.

"Hey Hwa, what's up?"

Mingi's voice came through, his tone causal.

"I need backup, Hongjoong's on the run again"

He spoke, breathless as he continued to sprint after the younger.

A heavy sigh sounded from the other side, the muffled sound of voices bickering following behind it. Keys rattled as the roar of an engine came through the speaker.

"Me and Yunho are on our way. I'll tell Jongho to come as well since he's in the area."

Seonghwa nodded to himself, throwing a quick thanks as he shoved his walkie-talkie onto his hip, focusing back onto the male in front of him.

Hongjoong's lungs burned as he continued to run, legs feeling as if they were like jelly. The adrenaline coursing through his veins being the only thing keeping him going.

He was almost there

Counting the blocks in his head, Hongjoong knew he would soon be approaching the small alleyway him and San called home.

...4...3...2...1

1 more block

Seeing the old, flickering lamp post that signified the entrance to his alleyway, Hongjoong dashed towards it, putting all energy into each stride.

The hard slap of shoes and panting breath told the male that Seonghwa was still behind him, having heard the cop call for reinforcements, meaning he needed to get San and get out of there fast.

Almost there, almost there...

He mentally chanted to himself, panting vigorously as pushed his legs to keep moving. He could see the opening of his alleyway, his home.

Just a bit more, almost the-

A white, hot pain flared through Hongjoong, his body crumpling to the ground as his legs gave up underneath him, an agonized wail leaving his lips.

High on desperation, Hongjoong dragged himself the remaining distance to the alley, ignoring the flaming pain as nausea crept up his throat.

"San-ah! Sannie!"

He cried frantically, eyes searching for his son.

Seonghwa's pounding footsteps were getting closer.

"San-ah, it's Mama!"

Hongjoong sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks as he waited for the 4-year-old to respond.

"...Mama?"

A small voice spoke, San's head popping out from behind a narrow alcove, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Hongjoong smiled at the boy, relief flooding through him as he took in his disheveled appearance. His dark hair was stuck up in every direction, his little cheeks still burning a bright red.

His fever hadn't broken

"Sannie I need you to listen to me, okay?"

Hongjoong spoke urgently, receiving a nod in return.

"I need you to run and hi-"

Hongjoong was cut off as all the breath left his lungs as a heavy weight dropped on top of him, straddling his hips.

The blare of sirens reached his ears as the cold metal of handcuffs were wrapped around his wrists.

"You, Kim Hongjoong, are hear by under arres-"

"MAMA!"

Seonghwa's eyes snapped up from where they were glaring at the male underneath him, coming face to face with a very upset, and sick, young boy.

Before he could even say anything, the sound of footsteps approached from behind him, Yunho kneeling down in front of the boy, gently reaching out to him.

As if like a switch, Hongjoong's limp form began thrashing under him, growls leaving his mouth like a wild animal.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!"

He screamed, continuing to squirm in Seonghwa's hold. 

Seonghwa's eyes widened in realization as he took in the scene before him.

Hongjoong had a son...

"GET AWAY FROM H-AHHHH!"

Hongjoong's screams of anger quickly turned to piercing wails of pain as he attempted to curl in on himself, shocking the other's around him.

Scared, Seonghwa quickly moved off the younger, watching as he writhed in pain on the ground.

Only when his twitching stopped did Seonghwa notice the small puddle that had accumulated around him, splotches of dark red tainting the clear liquid.

It was blood

Almost immediately, Seonghwa reached for the handcuffs, ignoring the shouts of displeasure from his colleagues as he unlocked them, picking up the small male as he walked them towards Jongho's black SUV. He could hear Mingi following closely behind him as he voiced his disapproval, San sitting content in his arms.

Hongjoong's body was like a dead weight in Seonghwa's hold, body limp as his chest heaved for breath, sweat beading on his hairline.

He wasn't fighting back, and that wasn't a good sign.

Something was definitely wrong with him.

Approaching the black vehicle, the pair watched as Jongho quickly climbed out of the car, Yeosang right behind him.

"Hyung! What the hel-"

"He's bleeding and his son is sick"

The cop stated coolly, watching as multiple emotions flashed across the younger's face as he bit his lip in thought, eventually nodding his head in understanding.

"Bring him to the back"

He stated casually, moving around to the trunk to grab his supplies.

Although he was a cop, Jongho had originally been hired to be an on-call medic, having been a paramedic for a couple years.

"Mingi, you and Yunho take the kid to the local hospital, we'll meet-"

"No"

Hongjoong's quiet voice called out, weakly leaning from Seonghwa's grip to try and reach for his son.

Watching the exchange, Jongho quickly realized that he couldn't split these two apart unless he wanted all hell to break lose.

"Actually change of plans. Mingi, you and the kid get in the passengers seat, Yunho and Yeosang, you head for the nearest hospital and tell them to expect two new patients, one child and one adult."

Jongho ordered, clapping his hands together as everyone got to work.

Placing Hongjoong gently down onto the back seats, Seonghwa watched as the male's body stiffened once again, small moans leaving his mouth as he tried to breath through the wave of pain.

"Hey, hey it's okay...just breath"

Seonghwa spoke softly, warm hand rubbing soothing circles along the male's stiff back.

Mingi, who was sat in the front, watched with a raised eyebrow at Seonghwa's actions. San was cradled in his arms, the boy's face squished against his shoulder as he napped, a small fever patch stuck to his forehead.

Seonghwa really didn't know why he was being so gentle with the other, his hand still rubbing Hongjoong's back as the younger gripped his other, slowly regaining his breathing.

It just felt right

While Hongjoong slowly recovered, Seonghwa took notice of just how pale the male looked, face sweaty and breathing shallow. His Adam's Apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed every few seconds.

He was going to vomit

As if on queue, the boy heaved forward, hand clasp tightly around his mouth.

Hongjoong's eyes widened as he scrambled for the door, practically throwing himself on the ground as Seonghwa hands caught him quickly.

His throat burned as he threw up, eyes clenched tightly shut, the sound of his vomit hitting the ground alerting Jongho, the young cop rushing towards him.

Just as Hongjoong felt he couldn't take it anymore, he felt a violent shove, deep within his body, crying out at the intense pain. It felt like something was trying to force its way out of his body.

It felt familiar

Hongjoong's eyes snapped open, a loud gasp leaving his mouth as he came to a realization.

He was having a baby

This wasn't just regular old hip and back pain, no, it was contractions.

He's in labor

Feeling panic rise up his throat, Hongjoong began to sob loudly, Seonghwa quickly trying to console the clearly shaken male.

"Hongjoong, what's wrong? What's happening!"

He asked frantically, staring at Jongho for help, the younger's face pulled in concentration, deep in thought.

Only Hongjoong's wails snapped him out of his trance, looking at the older worriedly.

"I need to push! I need to push NOW!"

Hongjoong screamed, face red and slick with sweat.

"WHAT!"

The three other males occupying the car yelled in unison, a look of pure shock taking over their faces.

"You're having a baby!"

Seonghwa asked suddenly, receiving a quick nod from the younger boy.

All three cops just stared at Hongjoong as if he had grown a third head, not knowing what to do or say, completely paralyzed as they took in this new information.

"Oh fuck..."

Mingi breathed out, breaking the silence as he threw his head back against the headrest, San still sleeping peacefully in his arms.

As if unfrozen, Jongho immediately started moving around, grabbing things he would need while also shouting orders at Seonghwa.

"Hyung! I need you to move Hongjoong hyung to one side off the car and take off his pants and underwear for me okay? Okay good!"

Jongho stated, shutting the car door behind him, leaving Seonghwa and Hongjoong to stare at each other in awkward silence.

"Well...are you going to do something or am I going to have to deliver this baby myself?"

Hongjoong inquired, watching Seonghwa's face turn red as he helped move the male, leaning him up against the door, spreading his legs out in front of him.

Getting as comfortable as possible, Hongjoong looked up to see Seonghwa staring at him, analyzing him.

"You okay?"

Hongjoong questioned, watching the male's brown eyes look him up and down.

"Did you know you were pregnant this whole time?"

He asked innocently, eyes curious.

Hiding his smile, Hongjoong gave the older the biggest "You've got to be kidding me" look he could possibly muster.

"Did you really just ask me that question, Seonghwa? Do you see a baby bump anywhere..."

Hongjoong deadpanned, gesturing to his flat stomach, making Mingi laugh, who quickly covered it with a cough. Seonghwa's face blushed even more, scratching his neck in embrassment.

"It was a valid question..."

He muttered, lips sticking out into a pout, making him look like a child.

Hongjoong scoffed, rolling his eyes at the older's actions. 

"Whatever, I don't really care. What I do care about however is you getting these pants off me before I literally give birth in them!"

He exclaimed, voice rising in urgency as he felt his muscles begin to tighten, signifying the start of another contraction.

Making quick work, Seonghwa stripped the male of his tattered skinny jeans and underwear, folding them up neatly before placing them off to the side.

Hongjoong braced himself as the next contraction hit, gripping the bottom of the seat. He tried to control his breathing, but quickly lost the battle as the pain became too much to handle.

Seonghwa rubbed his knee affectionately, listening the the boy's moans grow louder as the contraction began to reach its peak.

"Seonghwa"

The cop hummed in affirmation, giving the younger his attention.

"Seonghwa, I can feel their head, their head is right there!"

He spoke urgently, panic tinting his voice, his eyes wide with fear.

Seonghwa swallowed, his heart beginning to race.

"Can I look, Hongjoong-ah?"

He asked nervously, receiving a vigorous nod from the laboring male, his teeth clenched in pain.

Gently moving his legs apart, Seonghwa braced himself as he looked down, eyes being greeted with the top of a baby's head, full of dark hair.

"Your crowning..."

Seonghwa spoke, nerves rising through the roof.

Shocked, Hongjoong reached down, hand meeting with the solid mass that was his baby's head. He curled his fingers into their soft dark hair, gently playing with the thick strands, tears pricking his eyes.

That was his baby

Distressed by the male's reaction, Seonghwa hastily called out for Jongho, needing the younger by his side.

"Yes Hyung?"

He asked coming around to sit in the driver's seat, bag in hand.

"Is everthing alr-"

Jongho stops as his eyes locked onto Hongjoong's crowning baby.

"Oh shit..."

He breathed out, quickly starting the ignition as he pulled off the street, driving quickly.

"Jongho what's going on?"

Mingi asked anxiously, shushing San gently as he began to rouse, his thumb moving between his lips as he sighed softly.

"I'm driving us to the closest hospital, Hongjoong's labor is progressing too fast."

He spoke simply, eyes glued to the road.

"We won't make it in time! He needs to push now!"

Seonghwa exclaimed, glancing over at the laboring male, pain evident on his face as he held back from pushing.

"I know, that's why you're going to deliver his baby, Hyung."

Seonghwa felt his stomach drop, fear racing through his veins.

"Me! I don't even know how to deliver a baby!"

Seonghwa yelled, voice high with panic.

"You'll be fine, Hyung. I will help gui-"

"I'm really sorry to interrupt, but my baby is coming out RIGHT NOW whether you like it or not!"

Hongjoong shouted, face scrunching up as he bore down to push.

Seonghwa's eyes nearly bugged out of his head from the statement, but quickly composed himself as the younger began to push, his groans filling the car.

"Good, good just like that...go slowly"

He whispered under his breath as he watched the head slowly emerge.

Hongjoong's face twisted up with agony as he continued to push, ignoring the burning feeling that was taking over his entire being. His hand was still placed tenderly against his baby's head as it slowly came out. He could feel Seonghwa's hands underneath him, unsure of what to do. Gently grabbing him by the wrist, he placed each hand on either sides of his baby's head, applying slight pressure.

"You need to push down around the head with your fingers, so I don't end up tearing"

He forced out, body tensed as he continued to push, feeling Seonghwa's hands begin to apply pressure around the crowning head.

Slumping back as the contraction ended, Hongjoong gasped loudly as he realized he had been holding his breath the entire time.

"You're doing good!"

Seonghwa encouraged, watching a small smile break out across Hongjoong's face.

"I've already had one kid, you would think I would know how to push out a baby."

He giggled, earning a crooked smile from Seonghwa, his heart slightly melting at the sight.

Well that was weird...

"Hey lovebirds, why don't you focus on delivering this baby and then on your obvious feelings towards one another."

Mingi spoke up, causing the pair to blush and avoid eye contact, awkwardness filling the air.

Luckily it didn't last long as another contraction decided to force its way through Hongjoong, making him bear down once again.

A screamed ripped through his mouth as he felt the widest part of the head pass as he pushed, a horrible stinging pain burned through him as the rest of the head passed through, leaving him breathless.

"Shit!"

Seonghwa hissed as he quickly stripped off his coat, pressing the fabric up against the male's lower half, applying heavy pressure.

Hongjoong winced, removing his hand from his baby's head to find blood covering his fingers.

He had torn

"No, no, no, no, no!"

He cried, breathing picking up as he stared at his red stained fingers.

"Hey, hey everything's going to be fine! You're going to be okay! It's not even that bad, I promise."

Seonghwa reassured, trying to calm the panicking boy.

Hongjoong continued to cry loudly, only stopping when a small voice called out to him."

"Mama is crying. Mama hurt?"

San's tiny voice asked, head propped up on Mingi's shoulder, staring at the pair in the back.

Hongjoong seemed to visibly calm, love evident on his face as he smiled at his son.

"Mama's okay Sannie"

He spoke gently, quelling the boy's fears."

San's head tilted to the side as he stared at the small head cradled in Seonghwa's hands, eyes large with curiosity.

"Baby?"

He asked, excitement lacing his voice as a small finger pointed at the head, dimples popping out as he smiled largely.

Everyone in the car cooed at the boy's cuteness, not being able to take it.

Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong's face glowed with affection, nodding at his son's question.

"Yes, Mama's having a baby. You're going to be a big brother, Sannie."

He smiled, eyes warm as he watched San wiggle around in excitement, the prospect of being a brother to much for him to handle.

Seonghwa's body felt fuzzy with warmth as he observed the exchange between mother and son, particularly oozing fondness at the scene.

What were these feeling?

The moment was quickly ruined as Hongjoong moaned loudly, pushing down hard as he grit his teeth together.

Seonghwa gently helped guide out the first shoulder, working solemnly off instinct as he carefully maneuvered the baby, trying not to cause Hongjoong anymore pain.

"Beautiful, just keep pushing like that, you're almost there, just a bit more."

He encouraged, rubbing the boy's inner thigh tenderly as the second shoulder passed through, causing a sharp cry to leave Hongjoong's mouth.

Throwing his head back against the door, Hongjoong breathed harshly as he shook his head back and forth in defeat.

"I can't do it, it hurts. It hurts too much!"

He cried, eyes clenched shut as his body began to shake with over exertion, the pain becoming to much.

"Joong you're so close, you can't give up now! Think of your baby. Think of how in just a few seconds, they will be in your arms. Don't you want that?"

Seonghwa stated, blushing red at the nickname, but determined to convince Hongjoong he could do it.

The boy looked at him miserably, eyes unconvinced.

"Mama's strong! He taught Sannie to never give up!"

The young boy piped up, staring at his mother with such a serious expression, nodding to himself in satisfaction.

It was exactly what Hongjoong need to hear

Using the last of his energy, Hongjoong gave one final push. Screaming as he gripped the bottom of the seat for leverage.

Words of encouragements filled the car, but they fell on deaf ears. Head full of water, Hongjoong continued to push, blocking out all distractions as he focused on delivering his baby.

With one last shove, the boy fell back against the door, eyes clenched shut as his vision blurred, ears ringing as relief flowed through his body.

A cry rang through the car

Eyes snapping open, Hongjoong looked down to see Seonghwa holding a small, pink baby in his large hands, wiggling around as they cried.

"It's a boy"

The male spoke, smile splitting across his face as he placed Hongjoong's son against his chest.

His son

Tears ran down his cheeks as he held the small boy with shaking hands, pressing a soft kiss to his wet hair.

"Hello Wooyoung"

He spoke softly, the name falling off his tongue before he could even think.

A large gray coat was placed over the two, warm and strong with the scent of pine. Safe, comforting.

"Wooyoung huh? I like it."

Seonghwa spoke, tucking his coat around the pair, watching as Hongjoong's lips twitched up into a small smile.

"Baby here?"

San spoke up, looking at Mingi in question before turning his attention back to the small baby in his mother's arms.

"Yes San, he's here. Meet Wooyoung, your little brother."

Hongjoong introduced, laughing lightly as San lunged from Mingi's arms excitedly, the man barely catching him.

"Hi Woo I'm your hyung! We are going to have so much fun together!"

He spoke loudly, practically vibrating with excitement.

Hongjoong winced at his volume, quickly calming the upset baby on his chest before he started crying.

"Honey I know you're excited, but please use your inside voice."

Hongjoong softly reprimanded, receiving a quick "sorry" from San before the boy settled his chin against Mingi's shoulder, staring contently at Wooyoung.

Laughing gently, Hongjoong turned to see Seonghwa staring at him tenderly, eyes soft.

"You okay there, hyung?"

Hongjoong spoke, snapping the older out of his trance.

"Me? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Do you want to get more comfortable?"

He asked gesturing to Hongjoong's current position, receiving a instant nod from the male.

Threading his arms around the boy's knees and shoulders, Seonghwa maneuvered him so that his back was up against his side, legs spread out in front of him. He resettled his coat around his slight frame, insuring him and Wooyoung were nice and warm, the thick fabric tucked underneath him just in case blood dripped down from the small tear in between his legs.

"I thought I would be more comfortable than a car door."

He spoke softly, a small giggle leaving Hongjoong's mouth as he snuggled against the older, placing his head onto his shoulder.

"It's much better...very warm"

He mumbled, sleep tainting his voice as exhaustion finally caught up to him.

Wrapping his arm around the younger, Seonghwa pressed him more firmly against his side, watching as the male slowly fell asleep.

Not knowing what came over him, Seonghwa placed a tender kiss onto the boy's forehead, petting his hair soothingly.

"Get some sleep"

He mumbled, Hongjoong's eyes finally closing as he succumbed to sleep.

"Thank you"

His soft voice whispered into Seonghwa's ear. The simple words holding so much more meaning then just "Thank you".

He didn't know what was up ahead of him, but here pressed up against Seonghwa's side, his son sleeping peacefully on his chest, Hongjoong felt safe, happy.

He was finally happy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Cross-posted on Wattpad also under @Yeo_Mama  
> Follow me on Instagram @_J.W_Illustrations


End file.
